


Meeting on a sports field

by british15



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/british15/pseuds/british15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece of literature i wrote for my creative writing class. I loved working on it because of the challenge, and because I wanted to write about something different; lesbian couples. This is my first piece of work so it might be awful, but I though I might share it, someone might read this.. someone may not; that's the risk. </p><p>Because everyone is unique and because no one can know for sure what’s going through another person’s mind, people are by their very nature mysterious. Often people don’t even know themselves well enough to describe their own characters; so whether it’s healthy or not, we often look for and rely on clues about each other in trying to infer each other’s needs, desires, and motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting on a sports field

She was an awkward conversationalist, without a doubt. No matter what your argument was, I would go to the grave telling you and anyone else who asked that simply she is awkward; not only at conversations but at life. Falling up the stairs as we made our way to her bedroom, randomly giggling to herself, saying i love you to the pizza delivery man. She was awkward, but in the good way, the way that made me fall in love with her. So if she was this awkward how did we meet, how would I, a person completely fine remaining indoors with my laptop on my lap, meet a socially awkward girl and not just meet but fall in love with. Well that’s what i’m about to tell you, you eager little listener… 

The soccer ball went flying over the goal, rolling down the freshly cut green acres that laid behind the school. I could see the ball, stopped in a small puddle of rainwater, grass, and mud; if the hike down there wasn’t enough to kill me, removing the soccer ball would be.  
Since i was the new kid in school all the dirty jobs were automatically my jobs, that was just the rule. This had already happened five times before this week, and yet nobody thought of moving the goal to face the other way; but that’s not a comment a new kid makes. I started the hike when the fatigued and frustrated crowd of ‘friends’ started to chant out “go get it gay kid”. That was my nickname at this new place, gay kid, a rumor that will probably stick, which is okay since it's partly true. I would prefer the word lesbian but whatever, you take what you’ve got and deal with it. 

I stood there, halfway down the hill progressively becoming more fatigued and more frustrated; frustrated that I hadn’t met anyone who actually liked me, they only used me it seemed. I was never invited out with them, even though they talked among themselves about meeting up, my name was never suggested in the list of people attending. It sucked. Every foot step I took to get closer to the ball I realized I was one step closer to becoming their slave, the friend they use when they need a favor, but nothing more. I stopped, the surroundings mirroring the hilly range of my left side brain, ideas and thoughts being positive and negative, flowing like these surroundings. It was then, standing there, when I realized why fight it, just get the ball, return, share a laugh, then leave find a new place to go, meet new people there. I continued the walk.  
The ball was easily seen, but difficult to grab. The rainwater mixed with the muggy soccer field to make a gluelike concoction in which my grasp just couldn't handle. I removed the ball after a couple of embarrassing minutes, progressively becoming more and more covered in mud, but everything improved when I lifted my head to see her standing right in front of me... that was when she and I finally met. I was dirty, tired, and not in the happiest of moods; However, she had her hair done up in a lazy bun, rocking the old school t-shirt look, and having the cutest smile i’ve even seen. I used to be scared of the dark, shit, now i’m scared of her. 

“Don’t mind me, i was just leaving.. sorry if i got in your way or somethi”  
that was when she cut me off  
“please, if anything i’m in the wrong. I dont normally come here, unless its empty. I’m Cari”  
“Oh so you’re the unique, quiet, likes being alone kinda, cool. and please, how can you be in the wrong. I’m Hillary, you go here” i gestured my hand towards the school entrance. She replied with a node. It seemed i would have to do the unthinkable and actually keep a conversation going.  
“Chemistry major, minoring in Natural Science. Yourself” start with the basics, got her name, now what about her life.  
“Psychology, also minoring in Natural Science.”  
“That’s awesome, i’m planning to be an environmental researcher. Basically find a cure to help preserve freshwater, and save mankind from dehydration, nothing major really, just saving lives.”  
That’s when i saw her giggle, her lips migrated above her teeth, her head tilted towards the floor, her eyes looking at the mud water pile that separated us.  
“I suppose they need that ball to carry on playing.” she mentioned with a hint of sarcasm.  
I look back at the field, twenty or so people all crowded around the goal, screaming at me to hurry up.  
“Shit, yeah i should go. Hopefully i’ll see you in Natural Science then. I was nice meeting you Cari.”  
that was when we finally met, we shared a goodbye, a smile, eventually a hug, then a movie, then a date, then a kiss, then a random hook up, then a realization, then a “i love you”, after that another hook up, now it is what it is, a relationship that i can’t imagine not being in. So that was it, that’s the story of how i met your Cari, the awkward conversationalist, and also the love of my life.


End file.
